


【JayTim】Emerald

by kizuna030



Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Falling In Love, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, JayTim Week 2021, M/M, Time Skips
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 19:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30060252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizuna030/pseuds/kizuna030
Summary: 所有人都知道紅頭罩是個多凶殘的海盗，但從沒有人想認識Jason，除了Tim。Everyone knew how cruel Red Hood the pirate was, but no one wanted to know about Jason Todd, except for Tim.中文書面語
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Kudos: 5
Collections: JayTim Week 2021





	【JayTim】Emerald

**Author's Note:**

> ＊ JayTim Week 2021 Day 1 - Pirate AU
> 
> ＊ 今年的JayTim Week又開始啦！今年是從3月15到21號喔！由於最近還是寫得挺忙的，所以還只寫到Day 4一點，希望能保持日更吧！_(:3UL......因為還有吸血鬼更新和321大少生賀沒寫TvT
> 
> ＊ 這是去年Day 7《Sapphire》的前傳！剛好去年最後一天的題目是海盜，當時也想寫它的前傳hhhh 剛好今年第一天題目有海盜所以！不看也沒關係，因為P了，所以可以到SY或A03看！
> 
> ＊ 篇名文末解釋hhh

大海藏著一切末知的可能性，有人會說在大海深處有天神留下來的寶藏，有人會說在哪個無人的島嶼上，埋藏著先人的遺產。而這種種的傳說總是會吸引到一群海上的盜賊進行搶掠，數到最有名的海盜，莫過於是紅頭罩。他是令人聞風喪膽的海盜，有傳看到他的人都無法活過明天。

沒有人知道紅頭罩的真正身份，可是每當看見那令人沒有表情，卻目光如炬的頭罩時，每個人都知道自己遇到那殺人不眨眼的紅頭罩了。沒有人知道這獨自一人的海盜從何而來，為何會突然冒出一個這樣的人，可同樣無人不知他到的所有地方都屍橫遍野，只為得到讓他痴迷不已的寶石和財富。如同傳說般的人物突然失蹤，也沒有誰會注意到，畢竟他們熱愛的只是那個令人恐懼不已的海盜，而非紅頭罩本人，所以固然是不會有人留意到。

那是一場海難，前所未有的海難，就像大海要把所有在海面上的所有入侵者吞噬般。天色一片黑暗，大霧濃罩一切，就算在船艙內，卻連船身也幾乎無法看見。唯獨那不隔斷從天上閃下的雷光，算上勉強給他數秒看見前方的機會，瞬間又被連綿不絕的雨水打在船艙的窗戶上。波濤洶湧的大海使紅頭罩號被迫跟隨大海的節奏飄盪，無論他想如何改變船身的方向，最終也只有大海的安排。就算如生於大海的紅頭罩，也做好會死去的心情。

當他落到水裡的時候，他知道自己時間無多，他的唯一遺願是︰不要再有人被大海吞噬。所以在他睜開眼睛的時候，以為自己是已死之人，也是不為過的事情。

他感覺到自己的渾身似是被灌了鉛，腦袋也疼得一片空白，眼睛卻映照出一雙暗藍，比他聽聞過的任何一顆傳說中的藍寶石，都更要動人得多。就連他身後那片蔚藍的天空，也絲毫無法與之相比。「你是天使嗎？」那吸入了過多海水的鼻腔連帶著喉嚨一起感到難以言喻的痛楚，或許海水也使他的腦袋灌滿了堵塞大腦的鹽份，他這種人怎可能上得了天堂，而非被地獄之火燃燒呢？

那個男生勾起一抹淺笑，他的聲音如同炎夏的微風般，泌人心脾︰「你並沒有死去，Big guy。」這時紅頭罩才注意到男生的身上同樣一直滴出水珠，讓他本就白晢的皮膚映得閃閃發亮似。男生的手搭在他的臉上，那種溫暖讓男人不住眷戀起來。「我只不過是住在附近的普通男生，我叫Tim Drake。」Tim的聲音和體溫擦去男人的壓力和擔憂，讓他開始昏昏欲睡地闔上眼皮，在他再次失去意識前，他喃喃地吐出兩個字︰「Jason Todd……」這是他已經摒棄許多年的名字，而他不介意向這個男孩分享他的小秘密。

在Jason再次睜開眼睛的時候，他已經躺在柔軟的床舖上，鼻腔裡滿是食物的香氣。他小心地在床上坐起來，腦袋仍然該死的疼痛，身上的傷口已經被處理過，右前臂纏上繃帶，繫在肩膀上。腹部被石頭劃出的傷口仍未癒合，就算用繃帶綁好，仍然在雪白的繃帶上滲出血液。左邊小腿則被板子固定好，大樽是骨折。Jason快速地環視所在的房間，這是間木屋。他的頭罩安靜地放在床邊，因為衝擊，左半邊的頭盔已經碎掉，失去它應有的保護功用。

男人想起來剛才昏迷前所發生的事情，想必是那名為Tim的天使男孩幫他處理好傷口。Jason按捺著渾身疼痛，扶著牆壁走出房間。他沿著香味的方向走去，不難看見那比他瘦弱得多的男孩，正背對自己在廚房中忙碌地烹調。廚房有兩扇窗戶，午後陽光灑落在Tim的身上，很溫暖。Jason可以看見Tim紥起微長的頭髮下，白得發亮的後頸，就算是黑色T恤和灰色的休閒褲，也無法阻擋Jason看見男生那修長的四肢。

他靠在門邊，安靜地看著Tim做飯的樣子，這感覺太寧願平和，而Jason無意打破這個時刻。所以你無法責怪Tim在轉過頭看見Jason站在身後時，嚇了一跳。「為甚麼你站在這裡？」Tim瞪大雙眼看著Jason，不太相信他現在就站在自己的面前。「因為你救了我，而我現在餓了？」Jason不置可否地聳聳肩，獲得Tim給他翻了個白眼。「我知道我救了你，感謝你的提醒。噢對了，如果你自己也記得的話，你能不能乖乖地在床上等我，省去我又要給你換綁帶這個步驟呢？」

聽到他的說話，Jason低下頭看向自己的傷口，好吧，Tim說得有道理。「Well，一般乖乖在床上的人都是在等我。」Jason笑得一臉得意，看見男生的臉頰微微變紅，卻仍然不服氣地瞪了他一眼︰「很高興你還能活蹦亂跳地跟我胡扯，Mr. Todd。」這樣的反應不住讓Jason笑得開懷，他不知道自己有多長時間，或是在人生中是否有笑得如此高興過。

「這得謝謝你，Little Timmy。你介意我以身相許報答你嗎？」Jason不住又逗了Tim幾句，男生的反應讓他挺新鮮，他不禁在想，到底還能在那精緻的小臉上得到甚麼表情。「你知道，要不是因為你受傷，還有你的臉，我現在就能把你趕走。」Tim瞇起眼看著眼前的男人，語氣中卻帶著譏諷，顯然不是真正的生氣。Jason幾乎想不起來自己受傷的事實，直到他不小心扯動到腹部的傷口，他才吸了口氣，止住笑聲。

Tim快步走上前，扶過Jason的肩膀搭在自己的肩上，扶著他走回房間裡。男人不難發現Tim的身體被他壓沉數分，也走得緩慢。「抱歉，我知道對你來說我太重了。」Tim只是笑了笑，沒有太在意地說︰「只要你不介意來的時候，我是把你拖過來的話，那問題不大。」難怪Jason感覺到後背的疼痛似乎和其他被石頭擊傷的痛楚不一樣，那更像是被人拖曳過一樣。在這個距離下，他可以聞到男生身上清新的香味，就像雨後的樹林般。

Tim小心地把Jason帶回床上，讓他坐在床邊。拋下一句別動，自己便跑到外面，很快又拿著藥箱和銀盤回來。男生跪在Jason面前，小心地把染血的繃帶解下，放到盤子上。在藥箱中拿出布條把仍在滲出的血液擦掉，把新的繃帶重新圍在Jason結實的腹肌上。Jason無法不注意到Tim靈巧的手是那麼的小，溫熱的氣息如何落在他的胸膛上，他甚至可以看見男生臉蛋上的小雀班。

「你在看甚麼？」Tim繼續忙著處理Jason的傷口，沒有看向男人，但是不代表他無法感覺到男人的視線。「我在想你知不知道我是誰。」這不全然是他想的事情，他想把Tim擁在懷裡，想觸碰他的身體，想親吻他每個地方，甚至是想把他帶回船內只為保存這顆動人的藍寶石。這感覺對Jason來說並不陌生，他總想保存每一個珍貴的事物，只是他沒想過對任何人產生這感覺。

「我知道，在你昏迷前你告訴過我。」Tim快要把繃帶繫好，眼睛仍然沒有離開他受傷的腹部，沒有看見Jason皺起的眉頭。「你不知道我就是……」Jason的話還沒有說完，Tim便打斷他的話︰「Yea，我知道你是紅頭罩。」他的語氣就像在描述天氣一樣，毫無波瀾。Jason的眉頭鎖得更深，正常知道他是紅頭罩的任何人不是驚惶失措，不然就是自大地要挑戰他，從未有人這般平靜地說出這個事情。

「你不害怕嗎？」Tim剛好把繃帶綁好，他抬起頭狡黠地笑看Jason︰「為甚麼要害怕？」他的反問讓Jason無言以對，更多的是讓他的心跳開始紊亂。在這刻Jason很清楚，他會栽在Tim手裡，而不會有任何怨言。Tim把東西收回到藥箱裡，繼續補充︰「在醫師面前，紅頭罩先生也只是個普通人。況且你現在這樣，也不能對我做甚麼。」他提起藥箱，把東西收拾好便站起來。「你很奇怪，Tim。」

縱使Tim揚起了眉頭，他卻沒有感到被冒犯。「好方面的奇怪。」Jason勾起一邊嘴角，看見Tim勾起一個微小的笑容，男生才回應他︰「你是第一個說我的奇怪是好方面的人。」那雙暗藍色的寶石讓Jason無法移開目光，他享受Tim朝他擺出一個放鬆的笑容。「你也是第一個說不害怕我的人。」他的回答讓Tim的笑容揚得更高，後者拋下一句「我去給你做點吃的」便離開他的視線。天，Jason沒有打算讓自己陷進去，但事實證明，他已經陷進去了。

不消片刻，Tim便拿著兩碗湯回到房間， 把一碗放在茶几上，一碗則端在Jason的面前。Jason沒料到Tim竟然會舉起勺子，餵他喝湯，不過當然他樂於接受。「好喝。」熱而不燙的湯水充滿著藥草的甘甜，味道意外地好。「我的母親以前很喜歡煮飯，所以她教會了我。」Jason注意到Tim用的是過去式，家裡只有獨居的痕跡，想必他的父母已經雙亡。

「我很抱歉。」Tim只是聳聳肩，對於早就釋懷的事情也不會在意。「沒事，已經是很久之前的事情。」Jason嘬了口湯又繼續說︰「這是你成為醫師的原因？」Tim把Jason那碗湯放下，讓自己喝下自己那碗。男生搖搖頭否認了他的說話︰「不，我的父親在意外前是村裡的醫師，以前他指導過我一些基本知識。在他們離世之後，我不能讓村裡失去唯一的醫師，所以我現在算是繼承了家業。」Tim繼續向Jason解釋，平時他很少和別人聊天，大部分來找他的人都是想得到他的治療。

Jason沒有說話，只是繼續讓Tim給他餵湯。Tim也沒有說話，但在心裡卻在想自己是否說錯甚麼，導致氣氛的轉變。「你沒有想過離開嗎？」Jason突然說出的話讓Tim眨眨眼睛，他沒料到男人會這樣問他。「有，可是我不能，不然這裡的村民就沒有醫師了。」Tim並不太想在這個話題上說下去，他不明白為何Jason突然要這樣詢問他，那會讓他有錯覺Jason想要把他帶走。

於是Tim轉移了話題︰「你的小腿骨折大概需要兩到三個月左右時間才能癒合，手肘脫臼大概需要兩個月左右。這段時間你得先停止你的工作了，海盜先生。」Tim把東西收拾好，沒有留意到Jason一直注視他的目光。「Well，這挺新奇的。」Jason沒有試過離開海面如此長的時間，就算是到無人島或是去搶奪財富的時候，他也沒有停留在陸地上這麼長時間過。說實話，他不確定自己在地面上能做些甚麼。

「你說得自己沒在陸地上生活過一樣。」Jason只是笑著看向Tim，男生馬上猶豫地皺起眉頭︰「等會，你不會在告訴我……」Jason朝Tim嗯哼一聲，從來沒有人想要了解他，他也不屑和別人分享自己的事情。可是當對像是Tim的時候，這似乎不是個問題。「是的，我在大海出生，或是說自我有記憶以來，便一直獨自在不同的船上被奴役。」他若無其事地說，但Tim聽出來Jason所說的「獨自」的意思。Tim不難猜到，就和他一樣，Jason似乎也有個難捱的童年。

「因為這樣你才成為海盜？」聽畢他的話，Jason抿著薄唇思考數秒，在考量要如何簡單地解釋他的想法。「我並不享受當海盜，相反我討厭海盜。因為他們濫殺無辜，肆無忌憚，甚至隨意拐騙末成年奪去他們的未來。」雖說Tim從來沒有臆測過紅頭罩的生平，但這必定不存在於他的想像之中。Jason沒有必要去欺騙他，男人看上去並不像說謊的樣子。

Tim幫他總結了一下︰「這是場對其他海盜的復仇。」他的語氣中沒有任何批判意味，卻帶著一絲讚賞。說實話Jason並沒料到會得到這種反應，不過Tim說得沒有錯。「你可以這樣說。」Jason本以為Tim會說為他的過往感到抱歉，或是認為他現在做的事有錯，可似乎男生毫無這樣的念頭。他輕易地接受他輕描淡寫的過去，也簡單地同意他現在的所舉。彷彿Jason是個普通人，而非十惡不赦的紅頭罩般。

「說到這點，你的船擱淺在那片海灘上，破了一個很大的洞。我可以治療你的身體，但我不是修船的，所以只能等你好起來再處理。」Jason不在意地點點頭，在之前那惡劣的天氣來看，他的船還和他飄流到同一處地方已經是不幸中的萬幸。「謝謝，Tim。在我好起來後，再把部份珠寶送給你。」Tim皺著眉頭，這不是他救下他的意圖，他只是不想看見任何人在他面前死去而已。

「這不是我救你的原因。」Tim的語氣中明顯帶著不愉，他不希望任何人認為自己像是貪財的人，或者更具體來說，特別是Jason。「我不是這個意思。」Jason快速地否認，可能有點太快速，於是他清清喉嚨開始解釋︰「只是那些是我唯一擁有的東西。」他並不打算讓自己聽起來那般可悲，但是Tim的暗藍的眼眸中似乎染上一絲悲傷。

然而，他仍然沒有表達過對於Jason的抱歉。「等你癒合之後再說，不過這段時間你就乖乖聽我說話，感受陸地人的生活。」Tim輕鬆的語調逗樂了Jason，抹去沉重的氣氛。他輕鬆地笑說︰「說不定到時候你就接受我以身相許的這件事情。」Tim給他翻了個白眼，可是沒有否認他的說話。「休息會吧，Mr. Todd。」男生把東西收拾好，便離開房間。在聽見Jason和他說聲︰「喊我Jason就可以。」時，不住勾起了笑容，於是他們就這樣渡過接下來的日子。

由於Tim本來就是獨居在離村一段距離，靠近海邊的木屋裡，所以在家裡只有一張床。本來Tim打算睡在客廳中的沙發上，可是Jason堅持他倆擠擠就好，反正他也不方便移動，所以他們就這樣分享床舖。在單人床上睡著兩個男人被迫(實話是，遠稱不上不情願)分享體溫，夏夜的海邊總是滲著溫暖的海風，緩和二人間燥熱的溫度。雖說Jason比一般人要魁梧得多，不過幸好Tim身材相對瘦弱，對他們來說床舖的大小恰好。有時候他們會談著有的沒的的事情，偶爾甚至會說到自己生活的事情，直到開始疲憊之後才睡著。

在日間要是在有村民來到Tim的房子前，需要得到協助的時候，Tim會把房門關上，免得有人注意到在他床上多了個身影。在Tim空閒的時候，他會和Jason一起閱讀自己已經看過好幾遍的書本，小說，和他討論著書本的內容。有時候，為了防止男人的肌肉會因為長時間沒有活動而萎縮，他會給Jason按摩手腳。Tim亦會照顧他的日常生活，給他擦拭身體，甚至是捧著他的臉刮下冒出的鬍子，天知道Jason忍得多痛苦才控制住自己的反應。

在Tim的悉心照料下，可能也加上Jason身體健壯的原因，男人用不到接近兩個月的時間便幾乎痊癒了。確保過Jason可以走路之後，Tim會扶著男人，讓他找回走路的感覺。Tim會站在Jason的面前，伸出雙手讓Jason可以扶著自己的手，一步一步的領著男人走路。

他們就如同在跳舞一樣，Tim往後退一步，Jason便隨即跟著向前踏一步。二人的距離很接近，接近得Jason只要低下頭便能親吻男生的髮旋，接近得Tim抬頭便可以奉上雙唇吻上男人。不過二人都沒有踏出這步，只是跳著這沉默的舞蹈。

當Jason身上的醫療用品都被拆卸，身上的傷口全都癒合之後，Tim把他帶到了大海的懸崖上，草地上長滿了白色或是黃色的小花。在這個地方，他們可以看到紅頭罩號就這樣擱淺在岸邊。「這是我的一個秘密基地。」Jason和Tim並肩坐在懸崖邊上，沐浴在陽光下的二人安靜地看著大海閃爍出太陽的光輝。「你是在這裡看見我的。」Tim點點頭，對於在沙灘上看見昏迷的男人並不是個好的經驗，他不想再看見這種情況。

「我父母以前在忙的時候，我會在附近亂跑，直到某天找到這個地方後，我幾乎三不五天便到這來。看著天空，望著大海，想要知道在這個地方以外有著怎樣的世界。」Jason扭過頭看向Tim，感覺到他的視線，男生也把目光投到他身上。他們就這樣分享舒適的沉默，視線就這樣交匯在一起，大海中匯聚出一絲湖水綠，湖水間滲出的暗藍越漸擴展開來。

Jason盯著Tim的臉頰，手輕柔卻不帶猶豫地撫上男生的臉蛋，感受Tim向他的掌心側過腦袋，把柔軟的臉龐貼得緊近，暗藍色的眼睛仍然在看著他。「我可以展示給你看，如果你願意。」Tim閉上眼睛，這是個很誘人的建議，但他不能拋下那些村民。Tim知道這點，Jason也清楚，所以他只能輕喃一聲︰「我不能。」Jason小心地把臉靠在Tim的面前，就算闔上眼眸，Tim亦可以感覺到男人的氣息逐漸向他靠近。

男生仍然沒有睜開眼睛，更沒有躲開，默許他的行為。Jason一直向Tim靠近，直至鼻尖互抵，Jason低沉的嗓音在Tim的耳邊響起︰「我知道，但不代表我能停止渴求你。」海盜的大手將醫師散落在他們臉旁的細碎髮絲勾到男生的耳背後，就連對待價值連城的珍貴珠寶，他也不曾如此溫和過。對他而言，Tim比一切寶石要珍貴得多。

「Jay……」Tim呼出Jason的名字，暗藍色的雙眼睜開來，再次投向那湖水之中，寫滿了渴望的色彩。Jason不想再忍耐，他終於把雙唇貼上男生那柔軟的嘴巴上。這只是個簡單的親吻，沒有熱情的糾纏，更沒有纏綿的啃咬，卻是如此完美。夏日的陽光照亮他們，海風勾出大海的氣味包圍在他們身邊。這是他們的初吻，而一切都如此完美。

他們並沒有親吻多長時間，也沒有談及此事，就像甚麼都沒有發生似。「你想下去看看你的船嗎？」Tim先打破寧靜，不算意外地得到Jason的同意。他自然不過地牽過Jason的大手，十指互相交纏，牢牢地扣著對方的手，沒有分開過。Jason握著Tim纖細的手，在船身繞一圈，說實話，船體的損耗並沒有他想像中的大，至少並沒有實際性的損壞，只是修理大抵需要半個月到一個月左右。

「不得不說我有點驚訝，居然沒有人為損壞的痕跡。」雖說他的船破了一個洞，受到海水不斷侵蝕已灌進船身內，但要是有心的話，人們還是可以進入船的內部，搜羅在內的財產。「除了我之外，沒有人知道這個地方。噢，現在還有你。」Jason把Tim的手攥得更緊，垂下頭看向男生︰「只有我們知道。」Tim踮起腳尖親在Jason的下巴上︰「是的。」

「在我把船修好之後，你會成為第一位可以參觀的人。」Jason把Tim擁在懷裡，在男生的髮旋上親吻一口。「真是我的榮幸，海盜先生。」Tim放任自己汲取Jason的氣味，對方身上一直散發著若有似無的大海的味道，聞起來就是Jason的味道。

於是Jason開始慢慢地把他的船修理好，有時候在Tim沒有要事時，會和男人一同到海岸邊，和他一同修理船艙。Jason會和他分享在海上的生活，或是一些深刻的打鬥經驗，Tim也一樣會分享在陸地上生活的事情。

自從他們在那個下午在懸崖上親吻過之後，接吻對他們來說變成了普通不已的事情。在日常相處中，他們除了間中交換親吻之外，也因為Jason的痊癒，晚上Jason會把Tim抱在懷中睡覺，盡可能的觸碰對方。只是他們從來沒有把愛說出口，也許是因為他們內心都知道，他不能為他停留，他也不能為他離去。可是愛慕又是怎麼能夠藏得住呢？愛意活在他們的每一個眼神中；活在他們的每一個觸碰中；活在他們的每一個擁吻中。

一天一天地，他們對對方的感受只增無減，可是隨著時間的過去，就像Jason的傷口般，他的船終究還是被修理好。他們都為此而感到或多或少的失落，這代表他們分離的日子越來越接近，就算早有這樣的覺悟，也不代表他們就已經準備好面對和對方的離別。

然而，就算他們懷抱著這樣的心意，也不代表Jason不會把船修好。當他把船修好的時候，他遵守了他的諾言，把Tim帶到船艙裡讓他參觀。他的船東西並不多，能讓Tim參觀的，說到底不過是他的寶物庫。Jason有一個專門用來放寶藏的寶藏箱，裡頭藏的都是最普通的寶石，放在一般海盜會放寶藏的地方，以防真有甚麼盜賊那般勇敢，想要搶奪他的戰利品。

他的寶藏庫藏在船身最下層，有一個放著他這麼多年來的寶物的地方，他收集了各式各樣的寶石，以及在殺戮其他海盜時所得到的珍寶。Tim確實被裡頭的珍寶數量嚇了一條，那個寶藏庫幾乎可謂一個小金庫，閃亮的寶石在他面前閃閃生輝。他知道紅頭罩的事蹟，聽說過他在海中有多霸道和肆無忌旦。他不確定到底為了這些財寶他殺了多少人，但他並不希望對方再這樣下去。

從Jason和他提過的過往中，他很清楚為何他要對海盜們進行復仇。他是被他的母親賣到海盜船上的，當他才只有3歲的時候。然後那些海盜們卻一直奴役他，先是要他打理船艙衛生，後來是要他做船員們的飯餸。直到他足夠長大的時候，他們讓他當一名海盜，要他殺人，強迫他跟隨他們到寶藏的地點，讓他先是勘察地點的陷阱，要他成為他們的擋箭牌，當時他只有13歲。

而Jason一直生存下去，他並不想成為海盜們的傀儡。在他本來所在的那艘海盜船被其他海盜殲滅之時，他以為自己終於可以在這場殘忍的命運中逃離過去，卻不料被那群新的海盜繼續奴役。每次都是一樣，命運從來沒有對他憐憫過，直至他已經18歲那年，他終於決定要把握自己的命運。導火線是那群海盜強迫他要從陸地上綁架一位幼童到船上，他抵死不從，他絕對不會允許有任何人經歷像他一樣的事情，絕對不可能的，於是他殺死了他們。一個接一個地殺掉他們所有人，這是紅頭罩出現的原因。

Tim不反對Jason想要復仇，甚或是想要肅清海盜們的想法，可是他不想讓Jason再殺掉任何人。Jason在一邊的說著他是如何獲得某些寶石，有一部份他已經在之前和Tim說過的，便輕輕帶過。在琳瑯滿目的珍寶之中，唯獨一顆綠寶石勾起了Tim的興趣。Jason似乎並沒有意圖向他介紹這塊綠寶石的來歷，也不太在意它的存在，因為它就埋藏在各類珍寶之下。

男生小心地把那塊不經切割的綠寶石拿出來，它的綠色帶著藍色調，並非完全的綠色，卻散發出柔和而濃豔的光芒。這讓Tim想到Jason的眼睛，讓人無法移開眼眸的湖水綠。「你喜歡這塊？」Jason環著Tim的脖子說道，對方點頭時那微長的頭髮讓他有點搔癢。「這塊寶石是我在無人島上撿到的，沒有甚麼特的事蹟可以分享。不過這塊寶石內部有些內含物，不夠純淨，如果你喜歡的話，我可以在這裡找別的綠寶石給你。」Jason想動身在寶物庫裡尋找的時候，Tim一下便拉住了他。

「不，我覺得它就很好。」Tim沒有把它讓他想到Jason的事和對方說，不過他確實很喜歡這顆棱角分明又未經打磨的綠寶石。「你可以留住它，如果你喜歡的話。」這次Tim並沒有拒絕，他小心地把寶石收起來︰「謝謝你，Jay。」男生倏然轉過身，雙手攀在Jason的後背，把臉埋在男人結實的胸膛上。「Timmer？」Jason沒理解為何Tim會突然撲進他懷裡。

「現在你可以離開了。」Tim的語氣中滿是無法掩蓋的不捨，而Jason明白了為何他會突然有如絲反應。「你想我走？」聽到他的話，Tim沒有說話，亦沒有搖頭，只是攥緊Jason的衣服，並在男人看不見的地方用口型比出一個「不」，卻不願發出聲音。Jason安撫地用一隻手在Tim的後背上輕拍，另一隻手則把男生的腦袋捂在自己的胸膛上。

「如果你想的話，我可以一直留在這裡。」Tim沒有開口，Jason也耐心地等待他說話，沒有強逼他。「只要偶爾過來，不需要我治療，帶著新的經歷和我說就好。」他很清楚要是自己說一句想他留下來的話，Jason會為他留在這裡。可Tim不願意這樣，他不會把Jason困在這裡。Tim閉著眼睛呼口氣，耳朵貼在Jason的胸腔上，聆聽男人強而有力的心跳聲。「用你的眼睛讓我知道外面的世界。」在Jason可以說出任何話之前，Tim迅速地補充道。

Jason深吸一口氣，又把它長嘆出來。他想自私地問Tim是否願意跟他離開，但他知道男生無法離開這裡的村民，而Jason愛他太深，使他不希望讓Tim有半分為難。「我答應你。」懷中的男孩終於點點頭，依舊沒有移動半分，他們就這樣互相擁抱，如同世界末日一樣。那一夜，Tim把自己交付給Jason了。

過了數天之後，Jason便回歸他的海盜生活，Tim則恢復遇見Jason之前的生活，彷彿一切並無發生過。不過在家裡多出的餐具和衣服都在提醒他，這全部事情都是真實存在的。當Tim想念他的海盜時，他會把那塊綠寶石拿出來端詳，想像是Jason那雙綠眼眸，就像太陽照亮在雨後草坪上般令人著迷。由於海盜的身份，他們連書信聯繫亦無法做到。

一天、三天、五天、十天、兩個星期，一個月。這段時間Tim一直在期盼Jason的回來，就算不來找他，至少讓他知道他是安全的也好。Tim仍然每天都會走到懸崖上待一段時間，想要看到那艘海盜船的到來。當他終於看到在遠方似乎有船在朝他的方向駛過來，他不敢讓自己揚起希望。直到船終於足夠靠近，他可以認出紅頭罩號的身影時，他的雙腿比他的大腦更要先一步，飛快地往岸邊奔去。

他從來沒有跑得如此快過，但他不在意，他只想可以看見Jason。當船停泊在Jason在離開前堠搭建的小碼頭時，Tim已經站在碼頭上等待他。Tim不等待Jason下船，徑自跑到船上找到那熟悉的身影。看見Jason的身影時，他幾乎是把自己撲進Jason的懷裡。「Jason！」男人也張著懷抱接過男生，牢牢地把Tim抱起來，後者下意識地用雙腿纏著Jason的腰肢，一手撫在Jason棱角分明的臉上。

Jason抬頭看著Tim逆光的臉，那雙暗藍色的眼睛仍然在閃閃生輝。時間彷如回到他們第一次相見的情景，那份心動卻只是有增無減。短暫分離唯一改變的，是讓他們的愛慕變得更瘋狂，想要天天看見對方的身影，狂亂的思念幾乎要人他們吞噬。Tim讓Jason一次次地佔有自己，他也樂於接受。直至二人都筋疲力盡，Tim才趴在Jason的身上，感受男人的大手輕柔地給自己按摩。

「我給你帶了禮物。」Jason在床邊的的茶几裡拿出一個望遠鏡和一顆綠寶石，然後親吻在Tim的額頭上。男生迷迷糊糊地呢喃︰「謝謝，但我現在只想睡一會，晚點把故事告訴我。」Jason輕笑的從胸腔中傳出顫動，讓Tim不滿地輕咬在男人的肩上。「抱歉，睡吧，Sapphire。」Jason用大手梳理Tim微長的髮絲，男生舒服得不住悶哼，耳朵還是捕捉到對方給自己的新暱稱︰「That's new……」Jason笑著把被子拉起來，小心地蓋在男生的肩上，好好地把他包起來。

Jason這次待了兩三個星期，又一次離開了，大概一個月左右又回來，給Tim帶著新的綠寶石或是小禮物回來。他們就這樣來來回回這樣經歷了大概一年的時間，直到Tim在Jason一次回來時，直接提著行李在碼頭上等他回來。

這次衝下船的是Jason，他吃驚地問︰「Timbo，你在幹甚麼？」Tim給他揚起笑容，清澈的聲音就如同一望無際的大海般讓Jason平靜下來︰「我以為之前你說過要以身相許報答我？」Jason一把將瘦小的男生擁入懷中，興奮得聲音不住顫抖︰「你確定麼？」Tim把腦袋舒服地靠在Jason的頸窩上，嗅過男人讓他安心的大海味道，輕輕地解釋︰「這一年我教會了一個村民接替我的位置，所以是的，除非你不願意給我展示這個世界。」

Jason的雙手誠懇地捧著Tim的小臉，用鼻頭蹭在對方的鼻尖上︰「我當然願意，Tim。」Tim的手則搭在Jason的手腕上，不讓他的手鬆開︰「那麼帶我到船上吧，海盜先生。」男人垂下頭在Tim的嘴巴上親吻一口，在對方的嘴巴上說︰「我愛你，my Sapphire。」Tim用那雙暗藍色的眼睛盯向Jason的湖水綠的眼睛，終於互相訴說他們一直不敢說出口的話︰「我也愛你，my Emerald。」

**Author's Note:**

> ＊ Emerald是指綠寶石，呼應前作Sapphire（藍寶石）
> 
> ＊ 發現海盜AU挺好玩的，於是不小心多想了一個新的梗，有機會把它補完，寫成海盜三部曲！
> 
> ＊ 明天預告：Redemption （贖罪）


End file.
